overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Unglaus
Brain Unglaus (ブレイン・アングラウス) is a warrior turned mercenary after he lost to Gazef Stronoff in a grand tournament to determine the strongest fighter in Re-Estize Kingdom. Appearance Brain Unglaus has brown eyes with blue hair and the appearance of a wild beast. His equipped with a chainmail and wore a necklace and ring, which were infused with protection magic. His whole body is lean and his muscles are tough as steel and tempered through experience. Personality When first introduced he is very arrogant, thinking that he is the most powerful, even though he earlier lost to Gazef. His personality changes drastically after having a run in with Shalltear. Having his confidence completely crushed and getting a feel of what true terror is like, his attitude changes to one where he is completely depressed, hinting at a suicidal tendency. He eventually does a complete overhaul after meeting Climb and Sebastian. He changes to a much friendlier person that start to think that strength is more then simply being skilled with a sword. Background Originally a farmer, he was gifted with what could only be described as a god-given talent in the mastery of the sword. He has always believed himself to be the strongest fighter inside the Kingdom, having never lost a fight before he entered the grand tournament to decide the King's guard captain. He easily fought his way to the final where he faced off against Gazef Stronoff. A grand and close battle ensued between the two, but eventually he would taste his first defeat at the hand of Gazef. His fame was shattered and his confidence as an unbeatable warrior took a hit. He then decided to do everything he could to become stronger, so he would truly become unbeatable. At the same time, in order to make a living he started working as a mercenary for the Death Spreading Brigade. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc He suffered a devastating defeat at the hand of Shalltear Bloodfallen when she attacked the hideout of the Death Spreading Brigade. His absolute confidence shattered by the immense difference of power between him and the vampire, he fled crying, escaping the massacre through an hidden exit. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Abilities and Powers Brain is a Genius/Fighter class compared to most other melee oriented combatants who has the Fighter class as their starting class. While most learns martial arts that have been passed down through the ages, Brain has been developing his own unique martial arts. 'Brain's classes': * Genius/Fighter * Swordmaster * Sword Saint 'Active' * Ability Boost * Fortress: Can be used to offset the enemies attacks. * Cutting Edge: Able to gather air to give an extra cutting edge to a blade. * Strong Assault: Increases attack power allowing oneself to damage someone with heavy armor. * Capacity Building: Increases the bodies overall capacity. * The Field: A unique martial art that Brain himself has made, allows Brain to grasp everything within a three meters range. * Instantaneous Flash: The second unique art, allows Brain to attack at an extreme speed. * God Flash: Third unique art that came from practicing Instantaneous Flash millions of times, this attack is so fast that even when cutting through someone, blood will not stick to the blade. * Heavy Blow * Severing Blade: would allow one to take down strong opponents in a single attack. * Fourfold Slash of Light: Martial skill of Gazef Stronoff, and the skill that defeated Brain in the tournament. Brain learned this skill by his own. * Front Cut * Oblique Strike * Vertical Strike * Crosses Main Equipment * Katana * Necklace of Eye: protected his eyes when activated. Resistance to blind status, night vision, light filtering. * Ring of Magicbound: allowed its wearer to bind a low level spell to the item and invoke it with the ring as the catalyst. Relationships Gazef Stronoff Shalltear Bloodfallen Climb Sebas Tian Trivia * In the web novel, he becomes a vampire under Shalltear Bloodfallen. * He managed to chip off Shalltear's pinky finger nail using Fourfold Slash of Light the second time they met. * He cried for Gazef when he was about to engage on a one-side 1 vs 1 duel with Ainz (Volume 9). Quotes * (Facing Shalltear): "These foolish monsters that think they’re the strongest, they’re all the same. They think that humans are weak, that our bodies are fragile, our abilities nonexistent. But I will teach you how dangerous it is to underestimate us." * (To Gazef): "Stronoff! We can never reach the world of the truly powerful, no matter how hard we try. As long as we’re born human, this is the truth. In the end, we’re just children holding sticks. We’re playing with swords now, but we are still mere children pretending to be swordsmen." * (To Gazef): "Stronoff. Strength achieved from the sword really is garbage. It’s useless in front of true power." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans